


In Which Kanaya Is A Voyeur

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, Tentabulges, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's glasses skitter and land near your feet, frames looking slightly worse for wear. The highblood troll screams furiously, starting to scramble after them, but Sollux grabs at her again. Eridan, face flushed, slaps Sollux hard.</p><p>“Oh my god, you are such a catty little bitch,” Sollux says, one cheek tinged yellow from the impact. “I am so sick of you fucking around instead of actually being bold enough to either get the hell off my back or kiss me already.”</p><p>---</p><p>In her wanderings through the Furthest RIng, Kanaya comes across female versions of Eridan and Sollux getting very caliginous with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kanaya Is A Voyeur

You’re not sure how long you’ve been dead. When you were alive, you learned that the dream bubbles of Furthest Ring were vast, if not endless. You’ve only journeyed through a tiny fraction of them, if that, since you met your end in a disappointingly anticlimactic run-in with Lord English in the humans’ post-scratch session. You reaching your full god tier potential as sylph of space, and most of your companions likewise reaching the pinnacle or near-pinnacle of their echeladders made no difference; you were annihilated as soon as you even knew he was there.

While you’ve already run into many of your companions - Terezi, Vriska, and Rose, among others - you haven’t found all of them. In your meanderings through the afterlife, stumbling across a variety of worlds and memories, this is the first you’ve seen of the Land of Pulse and Haze. Considering Karkat is one of the few companions you haven’t yet found from your in-retrospect-unarguably-doomed timeline, the sight of the land’s distinctive grayscale spires in the distance is heartening. Perhaps you’ll finally locate him, if this is indeed a memory from the Karkat of your universe. You can only hope.

As you slowly beat your wings, flying over the magmascape, you feel the heat emanating from it. Beads of sweat swell uncomfortably on your skin, dampening your shirt. You half expect a breeze to come from the planet ahead but no, while the temperature does slowly drop as you approach, there seems to be virtually no air movement. You aren’t sure if it’s a property of the dream bubbles or of something more sinister, but it gives you goosebumps.

Most of the terrain here is unnaturally flat and barren. It’s so devoid of color that you look down at your own clothes again, and are irrationally reassured when you see that your skirt is still a vibrant red. Several huge structures sit like stone behemoths, with towers thrusting up towards the heavens.

Far below you see a dot of color in the corner of your eye. You swoop down, curious who it might be. As you approach, it appears that it’s not simply one but two trolls.

The one on top is wearing a short plaid skirt and violet tube top, with matching streaks in her pigtails. The troll underneath her, grasping vainly for the top one’s hair, has twin sets of horns that are as unmistakable as the red-and-blue glasses lying a few paces away. It's Sollux - or, more accurately, an alternate universe's female version of him - and Eridan.

It seems impolite to engage in secret voyeurism of their scuffle, and truthfully you can’t see that much from where you are right now anyway. Your curiosity pushes you to get a closer look, but you’re also well aware that your presence might not be welcome. You summon up the courage to briefly investigate, promising to yourself to depart immediately if they are uncomfortable with your intrusion.

You slowly descend. At first, they seem to be too busy to notice you, struggling and spitting insults at each other. However, as you land and your feet finally touch solid ground again, Sollux spots you.

Her eyebrows furrow.

“Kanaya?”

“I don't mean to interrupt,” you reply, a little too quickly. You’re not /that/ flustered, really.

Eridan follows Sollux’s gaze. Her cheeks are slightly flushed as she snaps at you. “Can't you see we're busy? Go away! You aren't even our Kanaya, are you?”

“Yeah, you look different,” Sollux agrees. “You’re … a girl?”

“Yes. And you two also look quite different from my perspective. I hope I’m not intruding?”

Eridan hesitates and looks down at Sollux, who simply shrugs.

“You’ve called me a freak enough; exhibitionism doesn’t bug me,” Sollux says. “Or are you too much of a prude for that?”

Eridan snorts. “It’s not that! I’m an open-minded troll, and I know I’m pretty enough that people will want to watch.” Eridan is too busy looking haughty that she misses Sollux’s eye-rolling. “It’s just, you’re _so_ convinced that I want in your skirt, you think this qualifies as something worth watching!”

Eridan moves her hands up to adjust her glasses, and Sollux takes advantage of the distracted motion to grab one of her pigtails. The violetblood shrieks and tries to pry her off, but it's too late; Sollux has the upper hand.

“You stupid, mud-sucking dirtblood!” Eridan cries, trying to pry Sollux’s fingers off without success. “Unhand my hair right now!”

“You think you’re some cold-as-the-depths-of-the-ocean badass, and then bitch like a just-hatched wriggler the moment I retaliate against one of your caliginous come-ons?” retorts Sollux. “You think I’m going to obey you? Fat chance of that.”

“At least I’m not the one who’s a fucking peasant, with a dumb-looking, slutty skirt that matches piss-colored peasant blood!”

“My skirt doesn’t look half as stupid as your completely square glasses!”

With that, Sollux relinquishes her grip on Eridan’s hair to grab the seadweller’s glasses and fling them a distance away. They skitter and land near your feet, frames looking slightly worse for wear. The highblood troll screams furiously, starting to scramble after them, but Sollux grabs at her again. Eridan, face flushed, slaps Sollux hard.

“Oh my god, you are such a catty little bitch,” Sollux says, one cheek tinged yellow from the impact. “I am so sick of you fucking around instead of actually being bold enough to either get the hell off my back or kiss me already.”

Sollux grabs Eridan’s hands with her own while she speaks. The two begin to wrestle again for control, their thin arm muscles straining and bulging under their gray skin. Eridan’s face is tinted purple from what you assume is a combination of exertion, embarrassment, and desire. This time, when they tumble and pause for a moment at apparent standstill, Sollux is on top. The lowblood leans her face down, and Eridan lunges up to kiss her passionately.

Slowly, the struggle between them seems to fade to something more of lust than anger, and you see Eridan loosen her grip on Sollux. Hesitantly, Sollux lets go, and to your surprise, Eridan’s doesn’t use the opportunity to launch another attack. Instead, her hands shoot down to pull up her own skirt, revealing a golden thong that is ludicrously small, even given that her bulge isn’t particularly girthy. Attempting not to break the kiss with Sollux as she does so, Eridan awkwardly tries to pull her own underwear off.

Sollux makes an exasperated noise and reaches down to help her, nipping at the violetblood’s lips as together they pull the thong down to Eridan’s white-sock-covered ankles. You inch closer, but neither seems to notice, or mind if they do notice.

Eridan’s bulge is dark gray, the underside with a delicate tone of violet, slender and short but more agile than most you’ve seen. It strains upwards, trying to reach into Sollux’s skirt.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Eridan demands. “Take your panties off.”

“You are the most goddamn impatient brinesucker I have ever met,” bitches Sollux even as she shifts her weight from one leg to the other, adjusting so that Eridan can remove said panties.

The yellowblood is on all fours over Eridan, the outline of unleashed twin bulges now unleashed under her skirt. Eridan’s bulge is still twisting up with yearning, her own skirt pushed up shamelessly. Above the patch of exposed abdomen, you can see her erect nipples through her thin tube top.

You catch the look of longing that Eridan gives Sollux’s bulges, and the lowblood does as well.

“So, do you want me?” she asks, watching Eridan blush when their eyes meet again.

“As much as it degrades me to say it,” Eridan grumbles, “yes, I want you. OK?”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” hisses the highblood, her bulge almost close enough to reach Sollux’s but not quite. “I want you wrapped around me, I want to squeeze you, I want to feel you caress me - I want you around me right the fuck now.”

“You don’t want me inside of you?” Sollux asks, shifting her crotch tantalizingly closer. “I can do both at once. Because I’m actually that special.”

“You fucking mutant.” Eridan licks her lips. “No, not inside. Just grab me and hold me.”

“If that’s what you really want.”

Sollux lowers herself slightly so that her crotch is pressed against Eridan’s. Both of her bulges wrap around the highblood’s, overlapping with each other as they twist and massage. If Eridan was trying to maintain any semblance of noble dignity, she loses it now, crooning as Sollux flicks out a forked tongue to lick her neck.

You move and crouch to get a better angle, feeling a little bit warm yourself, partially from the sense that your presence is boldly voyeuristic and partially from the fact that the scene itself is remarkably hot. In your universe you were never particularly attracted to either of them, but you can see the fine curves of this Sollux’s ass and the feminine thinness of her facial features, eyebrows and cheekbones and jawline more delicate, finer, so much more to your liking. The small but so-soft looking lumps of Eridan’s chest are coyly hidden underneath that top still, as of yet untouched by Sollux.

Beneath her bulge, Eridan’s nook is glistening, the frilled, purple-tinted petals dewy with her arousal. It remains untouched as Eridan insisted, Sollux’s bulges stroking the rest of Eridan’s genitalia but never penetrating her. You can barely see the seadweller’s bulge now, it’s so enveloped by Sollux’s dual tentacles. Sollux seems to be enjoying herself as well, making heavy noises against Eridan’s neck as she licks the sensitive gill-slits and occasionally pulls back to teasingly blow warm air on them.

Part of you wants to slide a finger into your own nook, or just twist your own bulge back in your panties to caress your own folds, but you feel that would simply be too rude. They gave you permission to watch, but you don’t want to push your luck. Regardless, you will keep this image vivid in your memory for the next time you’re alone, that’s for sure.

Eridan takes one of Sollux’s hands and moves it up to her facial fin. Sollux grips it tightly, and the high-pitched moan that escapes the violetblood’s lips sounds a medley of pain and delight. Eridan grips Sollux’s shoulders, naked but for the flimsynoodle straps of her top, digging in with her long, pointed nails.

Sollux hisses in pain, pulling her mouth away and pulling again at Eridan’s face fin, forcing the seadweller to look her in the eyes.

“Don’t you dare draw blood,” says Sollux. “You know that’s not a required part of blackrom, right? Or have you been watching so many films to stroke your autoerogenous shameglobes to that you’ve lost all perspective of what real blackrom is like?”

Eridan whines, bucking her hips forward. Looking down to below their waists again, you see Eridan’s bulge pressed up against her thigh with Sollux’s bulges squeezing it tightly and releasing a bit in a sort of rhythmic motion.

“I just got carried away, ok?” Eridan mutters.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised given that you’ve never had a real caliginous lover before.’

“Vrizak and I -”

Sollux laughs. “He didn’t even get your shirt off, much less fill a pail with you!”

Before Eridan has the chance to rebut Sollux’s derisive dismissal, the lowblood captures her lips with her own. Sollux presses her body even closer, and you can’t see much of their intertwined genitals any more, just the slow movements of Sollux’s perky bottom as she presses against Eridan and the way Eridan’s eyelashes flutter as she visibly nears climax.

Eridan tries to pull her lips away, and half-mumbles something about a bucket, but it’s met with a dismissive _Don’t care_ before the lowblood forces their mouths together again. You can hear heavy breathing from both of them, and Eridan’s eyes are tightly screwed shut. She’s twitching, and suddenly every inch of her, from her face all the way down to her feet, shudders as she groans loudly into Sollux’s mouth. Accompanying her climactic noise are little plum-colored rivulets of fluid leaking out from between their bodies.

Sollux grinds against Eridan a few more times before pulling her mouth away and swearing profusely as she grabs Eridan’s horns and holds them, white-knuckled. Yellow joins the violet coloring Eridan’s thighs and staining her skirt.

After a long moment, Sollux releases her partner’s horns and pulls away to sit on the ground next to Eridan, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her thighs are streaked with genetic material, but she doesn’t have it on her nearly as much as does the other troll. The highblood’s skirt is streaked with the clashing colors, drops are still running down her thighs, and her nook is coated with thick streams of yellow. Worst of all, below Eridan’s nook lies a veritable puddle of purple, well on its way to spreading down to her feet. Her panties are stained with purple where she copiously ejaculated, squirting far enough to dye her own socks and thong with her genetic fluids. Not surprisingly, Eridan has turned bright purple and thrown her hands over her naked eyes.

“I told you that I needed a bucket, you disgusting dirtblood!”

Sollux rolls her eyes. “There are no drones in dreambubbles, you nimrod.”

“First of all you don’t even know that for sure. You’re just aswimming things, and even if there aren’t drones, you’ve made a huge mess! You’re such a fucking pervert.”

At this point, you decide it’s best to continue on your way. Post-mating arguing is perhaps one of the most intimate parts of blackrom, and you had a lovely show already. Not to mention, you were supposed to be looking for someone. Without calling attention to your departure, or really the fact that you were still there at all, you flick your wings again rapidly and ascend.


End file.
